Tsunagariyo
'Tsunagariyo '(Let`s Connect!) is the third opening the song of Inazuma Eleven in episode 55-67, finally replaced by Katte Nakou Ze!! Lyrics Romaji= TsunagaRII YO! HirogaRII YO! Yuuhi ga shizumu made muchuu de oikaketa tada kisoiatte ita ne boku to nakamatachi KENKA wo shitari nakanaori kurikaeshitari tagai ni fukamatte iku juujou no akashi Mitomeatte chikara awasete mi!? Hora, 1(ichi) no chikara ga kazu suuhyaku ni michi no teki ga aite darou to nakama to tomo ni tachimukatte zettai ni tsukamitoru shouri to DEKAI yume kono te de Ippai ippai ippai ni- TsunagaRII YO! HirogaRII YO! (RII YO!) Kyou mo ano hi to kawarazu ni waraiaeru nakama ga iru Onaji hitotsu no omoide aenakutemo tsunagatteru Zettai zettai zettai ni~! TsunagaRII YO! HirogaRII YO! (RII YO!) Hito to hito ga tsunagatteku ai no chikara ga hirogatteku Kizuna wa kokkyou ni kakaru kayoiaeru kokoro no hashi Zettai zettai zettai ni~ PIISU! Sakura ga saku koro mo yuki furu samui hi mo omoeba itsu datte ishho datta yo na Yakushoku shiyou hyakunen hakacchimattemo omoikiri BAKA wo yatte Chou! tanoshimou ze! Moshimo nakama ga SUGEE tooku ni ichhimattemo kienai tsunagari Kono me ni wa mienai MONO dakedo kokoro de wakan darou? Hontou ni omoae ga tsurai toki kaketsukeru nakama! Gitto sekaijuu! Ippai ippai ippai ni- TsunagaRII YO! HirogaRII YO! (RII YO!) nandatte wakachiaeru tobikiri no BEST FRIEND Taifuu ga yatte kitatte kono tsunagari wa kowasenai Zettai, zettai, zettai ni~! TsunagaRII YO! HirogaRII YO! (RII YO!) Kawari nante inai kara isshou mono no BEST FRIEND VINTEEJI JIINZU mitaku kakkou yoku toshi wo torou! Zettai, zettai, zettai ni~ PIISU! Repeat TsunagaRII YO! HirogaRII YO! (RII YO!) Hito to hito ga tsunagatteku ai no chikara ga hirogatteku Kizuna wa kokkyou ni kakaru kayoiaeru kokoro no hashi Zettai zettai zettai ni~! (Zettai zettai zettai ni~!) Zettai zettai zettai ni~! (Zettai zettai zettai ni~!) Zettai! (zettai!) Zettai! (zettai!) Zettai! (zettai!) Zettai! (zettai!) Zettai! (zettai!) Zettai! (zettai!)... PIISU! |-| Japanese= つながリーヨ！　広がリーヨ！ 夕日が沈むまで　夢中で追いかけた ただ競い合っていたね　僕と仲間たち ケンカをしたり　仲直りくり返したり 互いに深まっていく　友情の証 認め合って力合わせてみ!? ほら、１の力が数百倍に 未知の敵が相手だろうと仲間とともに 立ち向かって　絶対に掴み取る 勝利とデカイ夢　この手で いっぱいいっぱいいっぱいに～ つながリーヨ！　広がリーヨ！（リーヨ！） 今日もあの日と変わらずに　笑いあえる仲間がいる 同じひとつの思い出で　会えなくてもつながってる 絶対絶対絶対に～！ つながリーヨ！　広がリーヨ！（リーヨ！） 人と人がつながってく　愛の力が広がってく 絆は国境に架かる　通い合える心の橋 絶対絶対絶対に～　ピース！ 桜が咲く頃も　雪降る寒い日も 思えばいつだって　一緒だったよな 約束しよう　百年経っちまっても 思い切りバカをやって　超！楽しもうぜ！ もしも仲間がスッゲェ遠くに 行っちまっても消えない繋がり この瞳（め）には見えないモノ だけど、心で分かんだろ？　本当にお前が辛い時 駆けつける仲間！　きっと世界中！ いっぱいいっぱいいっぱいに～ つながリーヨ！　広がリーヨ！（リーヨ） なんだって分かちあえる　とびっきりのベストフレンド 台風がやってきたって　この繋がりは壊せない 絶対、絶対、絶対に～！ つながリーヨ！　広がリーヨ！（リーヨ！） 代わりなんていないから　一生物のベストフレンド ヴィンテージジーンズみたく　格好よく年をとろう！ 絶対、絶対、絶対に～　ピース！ Repeat つながリーヨ！ 広がリーヨ！（リーヨ！） 人と人がつながってく　愛の力が広がってく 絆は国境に架かる　通い合える心の橋 絶対、絶対、絶対に～！（絶対、絶対、絶対に～！） 絶対、絶対、絶対に～！（絶対、絶対、絶対に～！） 絶対！（絶対！）絶対！（絶対！） 絶対！（絶対！）絶対！（絶対！） 絶対！（絶対！）絶対！（絶対！）…ピース！ Translation Let’s get together ! Best friend forever !(Let’s go) We train hard to build our team Doing our best to chase our dreams Every day, we rely on each other Our friendship is all that we need We've had some fights along the way but we make up and it’s OK Getting trough all the tough times together that 's was really make us a team When we play by side by side, were unbeatable A hundred team couldn’t beat us when we’re on the ball, we're not afraid what future hold We'll take any challenge that may unfold Stand up and fight for what you believe and then there’s nothing you can’t achieve Follow,follow,follow your dreams! Let's get together Best friend forever(Let's go!) We can do it,like we did before! Give it everything and a whole lot more! We’ve pulled our sock up,we’ve really grown When were apart we’re never alone ! Follow,follow,follow you dreams! Let’s get together Best friend together(Let’s go!) Calling everybody from far and wide from the town to the city to the country side Bringing together one and all with the burning passion to play football Follow,follow,follow your dreams! Yeah! Video thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left|Tsunagariyo (full) Category:Songs Category:Opening theme